


Insecure Daddy Snippets

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Dream Daddy Reimagined [1]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19908235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Dadsona shipped with all the dads, in different chapters. Not polyamory. Main theme is, as said in the title, being insecure and coping with it. Requests and Prompts accepted.





	1. Andy and Brian: Daughters

A day after Amanda's graduation, Andy and his daughter decided to take a quiet stroll to the park. Similar to the day they first met, they ran into Brian and his Daisy. Immediately, the four paired up.

The girls played around a bit with Maxwell, until they settled for video streaming on Amanda's phone.

The two dads spent time shooting compliments back and forth, similar to what they had done the day before.

Andy smiled, thinking that this type of opposite competition was truly better than seeing which of the two were better than the other. Secretly, the brunette knew it was Brian, even when he had once been adamant to prove otherwise. There wasn't really anything noteworthy about him; he was awkward, mostly did random jobs for a given time, his cooking was average at best that they had to order pizza most of the time, and there wasn't any particular hobbies he was passionate about, he didn't think word jumbles counted after all.

"You're a good dad."

Andy breaks out of his reveries, somehow responding automatically, "You're a good dad."

"Going for the echo there, Andy?" Brian smirked, chuckling. "But you know, you are. You raised a good kid." he mused, looking over to the girls sitting on the ground.

Andy smiled, shrugging. "Amanda's a good kid, I don't think I did much but I did what I can."

"You kiddin'?" Brian stared at the smaller man, "you pretty much raised her on your own, it could've gone a lot worse. But you made it work, and I'm so grateful to her helping out my own girl. YOU raised a good kid, Andy, and you're still doing it." he reiterated. "don't sell yourself short."

Andy smiled adoringly at the sweet man, he could only blame his competitive side for not seeing it early. But he was thankful he didn't miss out on it completely. For that, he could only be grateful to their daughters.

"For what's it worth," Andy started, wrapping his arms around Brian's neck, "you raised a good kid, too."

Brian smiled before leaning down to bring their lips together.


	2. Andy and Craig: Do better

_"Have you seen the guy Craig came with?"_

_"Yeah, I did. I mean, he's all right, I guess. Doesn't look bad, but... he's a guy."_

_"I know, right? Compared to the coach, there's still a lot to be desired."_

_"I heard somewhere that they're dating."_

_"Shut up! The fad that all highly desirable bachelors are gay is a myth, don't you ruin Craig with that, too."_

_"I mean, yeah, if you're going to think that, at least match him up with someone more his level."_

_"If anyone was his level, that just meant more options. Again, don't ruin Craig's image in my head for me."_

_"Oh, hello Mr. Ashton. Have you had your slice of pizza?"_

─────── 

Andy stared at the ceiling of the tent as he gets flashbacks of the conversation he incidentally overheard, in another one of Craig's team games. He couldn't sleep, especially not after finding out that Craig had been into him all this time, no need to mention what they did immediately after confessing and how their kissing escalated to something more. So he did what he did best.

He was Andy Ashton, and he specialized in overthinking.

Andy takes a breath, turning his head a bit to watch Craig sleep soundly beside him, one of his arms protectively wrapped around his torso. He smiled a bit, but it starts to falter as his eyes, adjusted to the darkness by now, goes over the taut muscles of his biceps. It really was amazing, how much things can change in the span of a decade. Craig really did well for himself, and even if it came with the cost of over working himself at times, in a way, acquiring a well-muscled body build made it worth it. Andy thinks of his own body and while, yes, he is getting better in physical activity, he doubted he could ever hold a candle to Craig.

The guy was a greek god in the making, and Andy was, well, he was Average at best.

He didn't think it was right, all of the sudden. Maybe he rushed into things too fast. He bit his lip, worrying it and wondering if it was too late to pretend this never happened, because he would never want to lose Craig as a friend. But he simply couldn't have himself believe that he was worthy of someone like Craig, who could definitely do better and didn't deserve to settle for someone less as him.

"Bro, shut up."

Andy blinked, staring at Craig harder and noticing little flutters of lashes amidst the darkness.

"You always did end up saying your thoughts aloud," Craig continues, light humor on his voice as he pulled the smaller man against his chest some more. "you're the best of the best in my book, bro, you're my best bro, always will be. Hell, I lucked out, having you here in my arms after all these years. I mean, shit, I'm sorry about Alex, and I love my girls, but damn bro," he rumbles on, resting his chin on the top of Andy's head. "It's always been you, bro."

Andy blushed, his heart fluttering as he sunk into his best friend's arms more. "Bro," he sighed, almost speechless. "thank you, and I apologize in advance, but I don't think this will be the last you'd be hearing my thoughts aloud. You're gonna have to keep reminding me of that, like a broken record."

"No prob, Bro." Craig sleepily presses a kiss on Andy's forehead. "Stick around for a long time, and I'll keep saying it for as long as you like."


	3. Andy and Robert: Comfortable in your own skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WHY IS IT SO HARD TO GET OVER A WRITER'S BLOCK**
> 
> ＼(TToTT)／

It's been a couple weeks since Amanda left for college. Andy was more than happy to distract himself with Robert, despite the strange arrangement of their ambiguous relationship. But he understood the man, and if he thinks he isn't ready and needs to be free from commitments until he's sort himself out to the kind of person he's pleased with, then Andy would respect that.

But everything he looked at himself in the mirror, the brunette can't help but feel that he was the issue. While he's been going to the gym, and running with Craig on occasion, he's still not as religious as his best bro was when it came to following a strict diet plan. He did manage to lose a few pounds, but he wasn't as obvious. He thought he probably started too late to get the physique Craig got for himself. 

Not that Andy particularly aspired to be like that, but he really did wish he was a bit smaller. Particularly at the front, especially for Robert. At the very least, he wanted to stop being out of breath whenever he went with Robert to chase and hunt around for some cryptids. Plus, he was tired of not being able to fit right, and be the perfect little spoon for Robert's big spoon.

"Robert? That really you?"

The couple stopped on their tracks. They were going to Jim and Kim's, as per usual. But now, they were facing a stranger... Well, stranger to Andy. As far as he could tell, the man seemed to know Robert.

"Man, Rob, you gripping for straws or something?" The stranger scoffed, "like, for reals, never think you'd go for a fugly eyesore."

Andy blinked, and his shoulders sagged as he realized he was talking about him. _Maybe that's the real reason Robert sort of broke things off with me..._

"Buzz off, Snipe." Robert scowled, taking Andy's arm gently before starting off. Although he really wanted to rip the guy a new one, he knew his priorities. "none of ya business."

Snipe called out to him, but he was mostly ignored.

As soon as they got to the Cul-de-sac, Robert turned to Andy and held him firmly by the shoulders. 

"Don't ya listen to the jackass, all right?" He said firmly, "and he's the one with the eyesore, cause he ain't seeing what I see."

Andy's eyes remained downcast, as he sighed, "Yeah?" He snorted, "and what the hell is that?" A finger settled under his chin, forcing him to look up into Robert's eyes.

"Beauty within, and a big heart." To cut off any arguments, the man brought their lips together.

And of course, Andy was powerless and could only give in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bee,  
> maybe it's not what you expected, but I hope you still enjoyed it


End file.
